Loner 2 Princess Chapter 1
by Kiitkatt
Summary: My life was dull. There was nothing bad about my life but nothing good either. I was hardly ever noticed until one day...


_// Authors Note: This is my first time doing something like this so… reviews and comments are welcome. The story was made up by me and everything is original. I would appreciate it if no one re-posted the story anywhere or claimed it as theirs because I put a lot of time and effort into this. Thanks a lot! =]_

CHAPTER 1 – The day I died

I'm dead. I don't know why, but I am. I don't know how it happened, but it did. Now I'm here, in another world much different from my own. Will I ever be able to go back? Do I really want to go back? Well, this is how it all started.

I was sitting in class like I usually did, by myself. I didn't have much friends because well, I guess you could say I don't like to talk much. Until one day, a man named Hisashi was new at my school.

"We have a new student in today class, please make him feel at home. He's come from another country and isn't too familiar with the rules and area". The teacher looked down at his sheet then looked at the empty seat beside me.

"Please seat yourself near Miss Starr" He said after checking my name twice. No one really ever noticed me. Not even the teacher. So, Hisashi sat beside me and let out a small grin as he held out his hand.

"Hello Miss Starr, my names Hisashi. Nice to meet you"

I just simply nodded my head, ignoring his hand. As the class ended with the sound of a bell i picked up my stuff and headed towards the door until someone grabbed me by my wrist. I turned around to see who it was and there he was standing, Hisashi.

"What do you want?"

"Listen, they're going to try to convince you that I'm dangerous. But I'm not, they are. Trust me, if anything weird happens... just... don't fall into their trap. I can't afford anything happening to you okay?"

I pulled my wrist from him and asked what the hell he was talking about. He just smiled softly and placed his hand on his chest. He tilted his head.

"Until next time, princess" with that, he walked out the door.

Princess? What the hell was he talking about? Is he trying to flatter me? Because, that's the last thing i want to be is a princess. Ha! Loner to princess... not going to happen. I was down the street from my house and every step i took i noticed someone was following me. I couldn't really make out who... but i felt it. I got a little creeped out and began to walk faster. I turned the corner and there was a woman. Her eyes met mine for only a second before she put her hood up and ran. She had pale purple eyes and light purple hair. She was beautiful. She was really fast and was gone out of sight before I knew it. It took me about 10 more minutes to get to my house and as I got closer I noticed the same woman walking out my front door. Why was she walking out of my house? Was she a friend of my dad's? And if she was... why would she be running? ... Did i just... get robbed?!

I ran as fast as I could to get into my house.

"Dad!? Are you alright!?" I yelled as i busted in through the door.

"Yes, Chiisa, I'm fine. Why are you yelling. That's not like you".

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just thought... who was that girl?"

"What girl is it that you are talking about?"

"The one that was just here, the one with the purple hair and eyes! Is there something i need to know about... is she like... your new-" I stopped myself. I was sounding crazy. My mom had just died last year, there was no way my dad would have the heart to get an new girlfriend.

"Just... never mind" I ran up the stairs and into my room. I sat myself at the computer and my mind started to wander. So many weird things happened today. I met a new kid, Hisashi, who seems to think I'm easy to get along with and some weird woman that ran out of my house. Did my dad really not see her? Ugh, whatever. I turned on my computer and went on msn.

MSN CHAT

JUNKO: Hey, how are you? I'm just wondering if you're done that character yet? The gaming company is getting a little impatient, i think you might want to hurry it up, Star.

STAR: Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. Its taking me a while to get things done.

JUNKO: Hey, and before you submit the character, you have to remember that it might be a good idea to give us your real name, you know how much you could be getting paid for this?

STAR: I told you, my name is Star. I don't want to give out any more than that. And I don't care about the money. I'm just doing it because well, i have nothing better to do. You know?

JUNKO: Well, with your designing skills, you could make a fortune. You should really think about telling us your name. But for now, just get working ! They're not going to wait much lo-

- END CHAT -

"What the hell!?" I smacked my computer. "What wrong with this stupid thing! Ugh!!" I hit it one last time until it came back on. But, when it came back on, the screen was black and there was white writing all over it. It said "Be careful. There Here" repeatedly.

"Whose here?!" I yelled, thinking someone would respond.

"Them, you saw one... I told you to be careful, so it was a good thing you didn't follow her. You could have gotten yourself killed my lady" Said a voice from behind me. My reflexes acted up as i grabbed a pencil from my desk and swung my arm around and tried to stab whoever it was in the neck. But he stopped me. It was Hisashi.

"What the hell are you doing in my house you creep!?"

"Nothing, I was ordered to keep an eye on you princess" He said as he removed the pencil from my hand softly with a smile.

"Stop calling me that damn it! Why are you in my house?! Who ordered you?! You ha-" He interrupted me by covering my mouth.

"Shh, your going to make your dad think you're crazy, talking to yourself like that"

Then I shot up from my computer. The keyboard imprinted in my forehead. I turned around to look where he went but he wasn't there.

"A... dream?"

I looked back at my computer and saw my msn still open.

MSN MESSENGER

JUNKO: Star? Hey, are you there? (4:15pm)

STAR: No, she is not here. Sorry to interrupt, but she isn't going to be here for a while after tonight. Isn't that right... Princess.(4:16pm)

"Wha- I didn't write that! Oh my god, was he reall-" -DING DONG-

"Chiisa?! CHIISA!? Are you okay?! Why are you bleeding!? Hey! Chiisa!! Talk to me!"

My heart started to pound. Who was my dad talking to? And why was he calling her Chiisa? I'm not bleeding... I ran down the hall and shot myself down the stairs.

"DAD!"

"Chiisa, this can't be happening... not you too..."

My dad was sitting there, holding a girl in his arms. He was crying, just like he was when my mom died. I tried to touch his shoulder, to tell him it was okay.. just like i did back then but, I couldn't. My hand went right through him.

"Dad... I'm here! DAD!" Then I noticed who he was holding. it was me.

As my eyes started to water I looked at my hands and starred.

"What's going on?" I tried to fight the tears from pouring.


End file.
